


Creation

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a very old story that I somehow never published on here. Written for my online friend Rosie. :) Enjoy.
> 
> I never liked Ed and Winry's kids having the first names of people they'd lost, so I stuck with middle names for that. Anna and Liam are the children I created for them, that you will probably see again later. Oh, and I also just had to reuse the "awesome" line from the manga.

* * *

She smiled at him, incredibly, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Never mind that she was drenched in sweat and red-faced, hair plastered to her forehead. Tears collected in the corners of her eyes, and though for a moment he felt the automatic fear and panic that came with seeing her cry, he was smart enough to know that these were happy tears.

He felt many vague pats on the back, but they didn't matter. Their words of congratulations meant nothing, nothing compared to what he was seeing.

As he watched, the two bundles in Winry's arms squirmed just a little. He took one step, and then another, before coming to sit beside her in a hard chair by her bed.

Winry's voice was a soft coo, whispering words that the infants couldn't possibly understand, the scientific part of him noted, while the other part of him told the scientific part to quiet plainly shut the hell up.

It was unusually, peacefully, quiet. His children had red faces that rivaled their mother's, and were so impossibly tiny, that he felt if he were to touch them with his automail hand, he would irreversibly hurt one. Said hand clenched at his side.

"See?" Winry murmured to the tiny lives in her arms, "Here's your daddy." And she turned them a little in her arms, looking up at him with so much brightness that he felt doused in warmth, and he leaned forward. Lightly, he adjusted the blanket around one of their heads, and two pairs of startlingly big eyes blinked at him, looking sleepy and confused.

"Hey," He whispered. "She has your eyes."

Winry chuckled. "And he has yours."

And a smile bloomed over his face. "Welcome to the world, Anna Trisha Elric, and Liam Urey Elric."

The children had no reply, except perhaps wiggling their arms a little.

His fingers traced the edge of his son's blanket, and he unwillingly thought of his own father, wondering how it was possible to leave something like that behind. To leave behind children, and a woman that loved him- the thought was unbearable.

"Al called," he murmured. "He's probably in the waiting room now."

Winry nodded, leaning her head down against his. "Good. I'm glad."

He opened his mouth, and then paused, a grin coming over his face, another memory playing in front of his eyes.

"This is awesome," he said, and Winry nodded against him, with a slight chuckle. "Yes, it is." He pressed on, trying hard not to laugh.

"Human beings are awesome." He leaned back, and looked her in the eyes, his voice going very soft. "You're pretty awesome yourself."

She looked at him, eyes wide, her own smile splitting her face. She leaned toward him an extra inch and met his lips, kissing him until he felt nearly as breathless as she looked, before pulling back, leaning her forehead against his. "You're pretty awesome too."

 


End file.
